


The reason why

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because that gif (http://media.tumblr.com/1e1269a6f7b09c3b45ab4b466b51fe2c/tumblr_mmkg6hqRT21r1400zo1_500.gif) gave me ideas ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason why

The first time they finally manage to get the loft to themselves is a week before Blaine starts at NYADA and this far, they have only managed one and a half blowjobs - Kurt is still mad over the half one - and five handjobs.

Fantastic ones, all of them, but still.

To be blunt, Kurt needs to be balls-deep inside of Blaine and he’s two months late already.

 

So that night, when Kurt comes home and not a single female voice is heard, and only the rustle of his own sheets and Blaine’s low moans welcome him, he’s out of his clothes faster than you can say cheesecake.

Pushing the drapes separating his room from the rest of the loft, his shirt in hand and his pants open, he can see Blaine fingering himself with his face buried in Kurt’s pillow.

God, it’s like he just gave Blaine an open invitation.

"Fuck, Blaine," he growls before shaking his pants off his legs and Blaine turns his head to look at him with a big smile.

"I thought you were coming back later and i just couldn’t wait," he pants, trying to raise his upper body from the bed.

"Needed to be full, didn’t you sweetie ?" Kurt asks as he stalks toward the bed. Blaine nods his head in the pillow, finally taking his fingers out of his ass and gives a little wiggle.

"I need you," he says softly and Kurt returns his smile - before his eyes trail back from Blaine’s face to his ass.

Glistening with lube and open.

Just for him.

"On your back, now," he says slowly and he can’t help the laughter that escapes his mouth when Blaine’s feet get scrambled in the sheets in his hurry.

"Eager," he comments as he climbs on the bed, between Blaine’s spread legs, sliding his body against Blaine.

"For you, always," Blaine replies, a giggle escaping him when Kurt trails his fingers on his sides in a ticklish gesture.

Kurt’s cock brushes against Blaine’s and they both let a moany sigh at the feeling.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine whines, reaching down to take hold of Kurt’s ass and raising his hips, "fuck me baby …"

Kurt looks up from the pattern he was drawing on Blaine’s neck and smirks at him. “Fuck you ?”

Blaine raises himself on his elbow and returns Kurt’s smirk.” Fuck me like a bunny, Kurt.”

Well, don’t need to tell him twice.

Taking a hold of Blaine’s hips, Kurt just pushes in, reveling in the tightness of Blaine’s ass around him.

Feeling his balls hit Blaine’s, Kurt bowes his head backward and lets out a sigh of relief.

Blaine immediately wraps his legs around him, hooking his feet behind his thighs and throws his head backward. “Fuck you feel good - why did we wait so long again ?”

"Nosy roommates," Kurt pants as he wraps his arms around Blaine neck, his fingers digging in the soft skin of his shoulder blades as he snaps his hips, as if he can get any deeper inside of Blaine.

He knows that his rhythm is relentless, that Blaine is going to feel it in the morning, but it’s irrelevant to him, right this instant - all he can care about is the feeling of Blaine’s ass around his cock, the feeling of Blaine’s leg twisted with his legs, the feeling of Blaine’s sweat under his fingertips …

"Harder," Blaine moans and Kurt is only too happy to oblige.

Flexing his ass, he forces himself to slowly pull out until only the head of his cock is inside of Blaine, and he pushes back inside with all of his strength.

He kind of loses track of space and time, his whole consciousness reduced to his hips snapping back and forth until Blaine’s hold on him, his fingers on the back of his thighs and his legs around him, all of it tightens and Blaine comes without touching his own cock, ropes of semen coating his belly as he howls something that may sound like Kurt’s name in the primal sound of it.

Kurt can feel it in his own body, the orgasm that rushes through him like it comes from his toes to unleash a tsunami of pleasure through all of him and he buries his face in Blaine’s neck as he pushes back deep inside to come and a veil of black covers him.

When he comes back, he’s still lying on top of Blaine and his fiancé is quietly laughing, his fingers trailing up and down his back.

" ‘s so funny ?" he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the column of Blaine’s throat.

Blaine lets out another giggle, the rumble of it vibrating through him. “Nothing, I - I feel great ; awesome ; fantastic,” Blaine rambles and Kurt giggles too.

"Pretty greatawesometastic too," he says before moving his head to nuzzle Blaine’s jaw.

"We really shouldn’t wait too long before we fuck, baby," Blaine says sleepily, rubbing his head against Kurt’s.

"Hm-hm" Kurt hums as he wiggles his body to lay more comfortably.

Blaine rolls his shoulders and leans his head the other way so they both can get some sleep.

Best fiancé sex ever.


End file.
